


Cycle of Unrequited Love

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical feelings of a girl in love with a celebrity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle of Unrequited Love

I'm forever trapped  
In a vicious cycle  
Led by your voice  
Your face

A sick obsession  
That haunts my every move  
I don't even know you

I know the words  
To every song  
It's the trap

I've never been like this  
For anyone before  
Don't you feel special?

You're my everything  
But I'm nothing to you  
Another dumb girl

Buying your records  
Requesting your songs

I'll never be anything to you  
But the trap  
Makes me wish

I've never had a "real" boyfriend  
Just you  
But I'm the only one  
Who  
Thinks  
You  
Count

Every video game  
Where I have to play a guy?  
"Nick"  
Every stuffed animal I own?  
"Nick"  
The only man's name I can say  
And not cringe?  
You guessed it. "Nick"

I'm almost 17  
You're think time would  
Pull me out of the trap

Not today  
Not tomorrow  
Not ever

I'll always be in the trap  
And it's all your fault


End file.
